The Foreign Sniper
by ChaoticChaos212
Summary: A WW2 sniper gets caught up in a series of events that make him look at things quite differently.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I've had this idea for a character to be added to league of legends but since I can't really get it added there I'll put him through what I believe his life would go if he was in the league of legends universe. As per usual with everyone else I own no rights to League of Legends and its characters nor any references to outside content (such as Hellsing Ultimate and SAO to name a few I most likely will do). Although I do plan on Continuing this story regardless if you guys love it or hate it, I would LOVE feedback of where I'm messing up and how I can improve and if you have a character you want me to bring in a certain way I'll be sure to do it for you. ENJOY! P.S. Lub Dub is heart beats, and the ... is spacing between each beat apparently some of my prereaders found that confusing without explanation. Heimerdinger (Hi-mer-ding-er) Caitlyn (kate-lin) Vi (v-eye) Kraut (Ker-out) Noxus (knocks-us)**_

 _Lub Dub...Lub Dub...Lub Dub...Lub Dub_ The masked sniper breathed in and out slowly to keep his heart rate slow as he tracked his target waiting for an opportunity to pull the trigger. "It took 3 days of observing to distinguish the general from all his other soldiers" the sniper thought, "but now it's all going to pay off." _Lub dub...Lub Dub...Lub Dub...Lub Dub..._ The sniper breathed out and slowly squeezed the trigger as the general sat down in a chair with his advisers.

 _BANG_ The sniper watched the man fall back in his chair through their scope before getting up and calmly packing up his gear. "That was easy, like every other job I've done." He muttered before freezing as he heard the sounds of boots climbing up the stairs at a hurried pace. "Damn it" the sniper said as he quickly tossed his gear into the canal below before jumping in after it. As the sniper landed in the water two soldiers storm into the room and sweep the area, finding nothing, they moved onto the next building. Meanwhile the sniper swam lower, the mask he wore getting pulled down revealing a man in his mid 20's. After a short swim he saw his rifle and backpack laying at the bottom of the canal. And after grabbing them he returned to his camp inside the sewers.

Inside the sewers he found the small camp he set up and he sat next to the burnt-out fire, taking out a small notebook. He sighed as he wrote down the mission details, "Another day on the job." Once he was done with his personal debrief he quickly cleaned his gun and ate a small meal consisting of expired MRE's and what food he scavenged before laying down on a mat he had for a bed. "I wish there was more to it than this" he paused listening, "I signed up for some sort of action but all I do is sit here day in and day out shooting minor targets." He rolled onto his side before looking at his name plate, it saying 'SGT LEVI FOLIUM'. "Maybe I'll get an exciting order tomorrow..." he mused before slowly succumbing to exhaustion and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Levi didn't know why but something felt off, he checked each of his tripwire's around his camp to find them intact, nothing that he could tell was wrong but something was just off to him and he could not for the life of him tell why. "Ah whatever, maybe I'm going to get something important today and actually do some good." He grins at the thought of this before remembering that he wasn't in an area that had anyone of value, so he proceeds to wait for orders next to the radio.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

As Levi woke up he heard a crackle over the radio but all it sounded like we're beeps. He quickly sat up and grabbed his notebook and wrote down the code before reply that he received their message. As Levi sat next to the radio, decoding the Morse code message he received when he all of the sudden started to feel like something was pricking him all over his body with tiny pins and needles. "The hell?" He wondered to himself and stood up "What's going on?" He wondered before suddenly feeling as if he just got shocked with electricity. "OW! What the hell was that?!" He said as he grabbed his rifle and crouched low in a ready stance, looking around cautiously. The next instant he felt as if he suddenly was getting ripped apart and thrown in different directions but as soon as the feeling started it stopped. As Levi feel onto the ground and blacked out he swore he heard someone yell "I did it! I'm a genius!" And then the darkness took him.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY IN RUNETERRA**

Heimerdinger was happily running around in his lab working on knick knacks when suddenly he stumbled upon an old device of his. "Ah would you look at that? It's my Hyper kinetic atomic displacer! I haven't seen that thing in ages." He looked it over for a few seconds thinking, "Hmmmmm," he muttered, "I wonder if I can get this working." And so, with that he hoped over to his workbench and started working on it, and after a few minutes he raised it over his head.

"Eureka!" He shouted to the piles of machinery as it starts to spark with energy. "Now let's see...if I focus in on a this, and adjust that a little bit, and maybe give this a tweak." He said to himself as he adjusted the knobs, dials, and switches when suddenly it started glowing and floated into the air. "Ah ha! I've done it, I've done it!" he jumped around in happiness before he stopping as a large flash of light happen. When he looked back, he saw a human standing there in clothes he has never seen. "I did it! I'm a genius!" He shouted triumphantly as the man fell backwards. Heimer not thinking about the man's safety immediately ran to his office and called Piltover's finest to see what they can learn about this new person.

 **19 HOURS LATER**

Levi groaned as he sat up, reached for his head "Ugh what...happened?" he grumbled to himself before realizing he is in an actual bed, as he came to this realization he looked around seeing he was is in some sort of cell. "But the looks of it were all wrong to be a Nazi prison cell and they didn't use cells, right?" Levi thought to himself "They put people in labor camps and work them to death from what I've heard." "Where the hell am I?" he asked the empty room before him as he got up and looked around one last time. Noticing a window looking outside he walked over to it seeing sunlight pour through it. "So, I'm on the surface okay..." he noted before getting a good look outside, and what was out there surprised him.

"What the hell is this shit?!" he yelled in confusion as he saw a whole town outside with people walking around but that wasn't all. He also saw robots with the people of all shapes and sizes, some running shops, some shopping, and some of the bots even looked like police. Too stunned to speak he stepped back before sitting on the bed, "Where in sams blue blazes am I now? The last thing I remember was..." He paused for a second to think, "well I was not anywhere like here that is for sure." But at that moment he heard voices outside his cell door so he quickly laid down and pretends to be asleep, not knowing what was in store for him.

 **OUTSIDE HIS CELL**

"Buuuut Caity!" A very annoyed Vi groaned. "Why can't I just go in there and punch the information out of him?" Her more level-headed partner turned to her and sighed, "because we don't know what he's capable of and we also don't want to scare him, he might be friendly!" Caitlyn explained. "And also, he's kind of cute and I don't need you ruining another good-looking guy's face!" As they both got to the door Caitlyn asked with a pleading tone, "can you PLEASE for the Love of science NOT beat the hell out of him first thing? At least let me talk to him before you do?" Vi sighed at this, "allllriiiiiight I won't...you have 30 seconds." Caitlyn glared at her. "Vi!" Vi held her stomach as she laughed. "I'm only joking sweet cheeks I trust you to make the right call on this. Look I'll even stand outside okay? But remember," She winked at her, "only I get to touch." Caitlyn blushed, "n-not at work Vi!" the now flustered Caitlyn stuttered out.

She grumbled to herself before opening the door to the man's cell. Inside the cell she saw he wasn't awake yet, "of course he hasn't woken up. He got sucked through an inter-dimensional portal by one of Heimerdingers strange contraptions." She muttered to herself. After composing herself she ordered in a stern voice. "Get up, it's time we talk." The man groaned in response. "Come on" Caitlyn said, "don't make me get my partner in here she'll just punch you instead." The man groaned again before sitting up, "okay I'm up what now?" He asked before stopping himself seeing she was holding a sniper rifle, not his but it still was familiar to him. "Now you will answer my questions, okay?" "Yes ma'am" he replied.

And so, Caitlyn sat down and 'interrogated him she asked "Tell me about yourself." "Where to start," he wondered out loud. "How about with what you were doing before you arrived her, why you were doing it, and who you are" Caitlyn replied. "Well, my name is Levi Folium, Sargent of the United states army..." Caitlyn sat there waiting for more until she realized that he wasn't going to continue. "So, you're a... Sargent what does that mean?" Levi was surprised she didn't know. "It means I'm someone of authority, I can command up to a squad of 6." Caitlyn leaned back in her chair and nodded. "So, you're somewhat of a command position?"

Levi sighed realizing in this place they had no idea what the ranking system was. "No, I'm not. My rank is low, there is the lowest, who are Privates, then Corporals, and then myself a Sargent." He explained with some impatience. "So.." Caitlyn asked with some confusion, "you're a low-ranking soldier, who was brought here by what?" "I have no idea what brought me here but it hurt...a lot" Levi replied as he shuddered from the memory of the experience. Caitlyn sighed, "Okay so to recap. You are a soldier in this 'United States'? And you have no clue where you are, nor what you're doing here?" Levi nodded "That sounds about right." Caitlyn got up and paced around before continuing.

"What exactly do you do for this army?" Levi was quiet for a few seconds, he would have to choose his words carefully since he didn't know who these people were nor what their intentions were. "I'm a sniper, like you from the looks of it." He said with some hesitation. Caitlyn scoffed and looked him up and down, "A sniper huh? Then what do you think of my guns?" She said leaning on her rifle like a crutch, the rifle barrel going between her boobs. Levi shook his head and looked up at the ceiling with a chuckle. "The rifle is nice, looks good range and it's semi-automatic but not as accurate as mine." He said with a teasing tone. "Also, your boobs are nothing to be sad about either since you love showing them off." He commented getting a faint blush out of her, "next question. What kind of missions did you do for your army? And for what cause?"

Levi thought about that second part. "For what cause..." He muttered to himself before leaning forward and looking her in the eyes, "I did mostly assassination missions of HVT's and supply line ambushes. I did this to help stop the Krauts from slaughtering millions of British, French, and American people." Cait now more confused than ever asked, "wait wait slow down. So, there is this enemy called the..Krauts? And there are these different kinds of people who they are committing mass genocide of... And your killing people and destroying supplies to save their lives?" Levi bobbed his head from side to side as he thought about how that sounded. "Yep that sounds about right, they put them into camps and barely feed them, cloth them, or even treat them as human. After all that they still work them to death...Or they sent you to the showers, I've heard the showers are actually connected to mustard gas instead of water." Levi continues, watching Caitlyn's serious face turn to horror. "Why would anyone do such a th-" She stopped herself thinking

of Noxus and how it treated its people.

"I know it's cruel." Levi said thinking that she was to horror struck to continue. "If I may, may I ask a few questions?" Caitlyn thought for a moment. "He is cooperating...And he does seem to not be from anywhere like here, especially since I've never heard of any of those terms of he is using." Caitlyn sighed, "Sure but I may not be able to answer them with our current level of trust." She explained as she walked back over and said down. "Alright well one, where the hell am I?" He asked, and Caitlyn chuckled at this. "Coming from anyone else I would ask if you were crazy. But you're in Piltover, the city of advancements. We create new technology here more than any other city-state." Levi nodded, "okay now, do you know how I got here exactly? Because I would VERY much like to know."

Caitlyn groaned softly, she knew this would come up but she didn't know all the details herself yet. "I don't know everything but we believe, our head scientist was working with some device of his and it brought you here... Why you specifically I have no idea but that is all I know." Levi sighed at this, "and I'm guessing that there is no way for me to currently get back home?"

He asked but felt like he already knew the answer. Caitlyn just shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, "Not yet but we're working on it... For now, though we'll try to help however we can." Levi perked up slightly at this, "Last question then, did any of my gear come through? A Uniform or a weapon or anything like that?" Levi hoped some of his gear survived the trip. "We have only what you were wearing on you at the time, you had some stuff on there that I'm guessing are weapons though." Caitlyn explained to him and watched his face flood with relief and a bit of disappointment. "Could I have my gear back then? I'll explain what everything does if you'd like."

Caitlyn thought for a moment before getting up and turning to walk to the door. "I'll check for you but if we do, I'm only going to give you your uniform, until we know if you can be trusted around civilians, I can't allow you to have any firearms." she stated. Levi laid back on the bed giving off a soft groan of relief, "that's good for me, no offense but this prison outfit isn't the most comfortable to be in." He said as he pulled at the tight collar of his shirt. "I'll get right on th-" Caitlyn started to say before hearing the door creak and groan she turned, right as Vi punched the door down sending it into Caitlyn knocking her into Levi, on the bed. Levi coughed from the dust cloud created but when he looked up he saw a pink haired, punk looking girl with huge metal fists.

"Well well well, why am I not surprised." Vi said as she pounded her fists together. Levi looked down and then realized that Caitlyn was now laying on the bed, her face right in front of his crotch. "wait wait wait!' Levi yelled holding his hands up defensively, "I didn't do any-" Vi cut him off with an extremely loud crunching by bringing her fists together. "Yea yea" Vi said, then continued in a mocking voice, "'I didn't do this, the door hit her knocking her here, you did this not me. I've heard all of it and frankly I'm not in the mood to listen to this today." Vi chuckled as Levi watched in horror as her right fist started to glow.

"Welcome to ouch town population you bro!" Vi yelled as she suddenly rocketed forward punching Levi into the wall behind him, leaving a human shaped hole in it with Levi fitting into the hole perfectly. Vi chuckled to herself, "Another job well done, Now." She turned to her unconscious partner, "let's get you to the infirmary." At that Vi carried her partner out. Leaving the very much unconscious Levi stuck in a wall.

 **Later**

Caitlyn awoke to laying on a medical bed, looking around she saw Vi sitting next to her. "Viiiii what did you do?" Caitlyn groaned as she sat up, Vi then noticing her partner was awake got up and pushed her down. "You need to rest, your hurt. As for what I did..." She trailed off with an evil grin, "I knocked that pretty boy up for laying hands on you." Caitlyn stared at her. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She exclaimed, now very angry. "What are you so mad about? He had you on his bed and you were unconscious when I knocked the door down, so I punched him into the wall and brought you here." Vi said confused.

Caitlyn rubbed her temples and sighed "Vi, please tell me your joking. Because I was about to leave the room and get him his uniform, he was cooperating very well and I figured I could at least let him wear that instead of the prison outfit, when you KNOCKED THE DOOR INTO ME!" Caitlyn yelled at her, as Vi was going to continue Caitlyn cut her off. "And I'm pretty sure that is why I was on the bed, the door must have knocked me into it," she pauses, "pleeeeeease tell me you at least made she he was alive... Or had a guard watching him" Caitlyn asked, but already knew her partner didn't because she never thought things through.

"Well...I...um" Vi rubbed her hair sheepishly, "I was so worried about you...and I was in a rush so..." Vi trailed off. Caitlyn sighed, before getting up and turning to her partner and in a stern tone explains, "two things are going to happen Vi. NUMBER ONE!" She said holding up a finger, "I am going to go get his uniform and a doctor for him, and NUMBER TWO!" She held up a second finger, "YOU are going to go back to him, and Apologize and make she he is okay. Got that? And I swear if when I get there if you are beating him to a pulp I will..." Caitlyn trailed off. Vi knew her question was rhetorical and just nodded before going up to the cell to find Levi was still stuck in the wall, long ago he gave up trying to get himself out so he was sitting? Standing?

Vi didn't know what to call it but when she walked in Levi glared at her, and she realized that he was pissed. "Listen I don't like this any more than you do...but I messed up" She sighed, "I reacted like that because...Caitlyn is my girlfriend and I care very much about her." Levi growled "So that gives you the right to slam me into this wall and LEAVE ME HERE?!" Vi was taken aback, here was this man, not only was he injured, stuck in a wall, and in no position of power, but he had the nerve to yell at her? It was almost enough for Vi to hit him again...almost.

"What is your problem?! I apologized and I learned my lesson so why don-" Levi laughed cutting her off, "You learned a lesson? What a joke. I know for a fact you learned NOTHING except that your girlfriend gets angry when you don't think about how you act. But I know people like you. I trained and grew up around them, and there is only one way for you to learn a lesson of what to and not to do and that's the hard way. Then again you like it hard right?" And then he smirked, and Vi couldn't take it anymore, NO ONE talked to her that way... Except maybe Caitlyn in bed but that's not important right now.

So, she then did what any sensible person with super powered fists made of metal would do...she punched him through the wall...and out into the open city with busy intersections and crosswalks. The people ran and screamed as they saw this man fly through the air at them from the police station. Levi on the other hand was not screaming, he was flying to fast for the sound to leave his throat. Vi chuckled to herself "That'll teach him" then she remembered, Caitlyn wanted her to NOT do this to him. "oh fuck, oh, fuck Caitlyn is gonna-" Vi started before hearing behind her, "I'm going to what Vi? Please, give me some ideas."

Vi turned around to see Caitlyn standing there, a military uniform slung over her shoulder along with a clipboard of questions. "I'm going to make you rebuild this whole room and make a public apology. And I'm going to make you go get him, bring him back, AND I'm not buying chocolates on the way home if you don't." Caitlyn said as she turned and walked back down the hall. Vi groaned "ugggggghhhhhh! This isn't fair!" Vi stopped and thought for a few seconds, "Alright so he's...over that way...somewhere" She muttered to herself as she start climbed out the broken cell wall and ran along his flight path.

 **Meanwhile in an Ally**

Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub...Felix groaned as he woke up to see he conveniently landed on a pile of trash that broke his fall. "For fucks sake what is her problem..." He groaned as he put a hand to his neck rolling his head around, his neck popping as he does. "I'm gonna have to find a way back I guess." He thought out loud before he started walking towards the end that opened into the street. "Okaaaaay then!" He exclaimed as he almost gets run over by a robot not paying attention to where it was going. The robot turned and scoffed at him before carrying on with its task, "okay asshole..." Levi muttered as he merged with the flow of the crowed, walking with them and taking in the sights. Then as everything opened into a central Plaza he saw the Vi searching through the crowd for him, and he decided to play a trick on her for what she did. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." He said grinning evilly to himself before merging with the crowd. Unfortunately for Vi, she was busy trying to profile a needle among other needles.

"UGH!" She yelled to herself, everyone backing away from her as her reputation for punching anything and everything was not something they wanted to test. "Why the hell can't he just come to me? Oh, yea because Caitlyn has to be a bitch and be like..." Vi continued to mutter angrily before walking up to one of the robot guards. "You, have you seen this man?" Vi pulled up a holographic ID card showing Levi's face, weight, and height. The bot just scanned it however and replied "Negative, target not seen, switching to scan mode." And began moving through the crowd's searching for Levi. Vi sighed to herself "Okay calm down Vi, you know these streets better than anyone. If I were a criminal on the run where would I hide?" Vi moved through the crowd looking around. "Maybe I should get Camille out here for help? She will be better at searching but she won't ever let me live it down... UGH!" Vi slammed her fists together making a small shockwave pushing the crowd around her away before they started moving faster slightly panicked at her anger.

Levi grinned at seeing her so frustrated. "Serves you right for everything you've done to me so far bitch...now" Levi trailed off looking back towards the prison. "That one officer seemed friendly enough, but if she is like that it was probably a ploy for information... I need my weapons and a map." Levi looked around before going over to a tourist map dispenser and as he grabbed one he heard a voice behind him. "Target acquired notifying authorities." Levi turned to see a robot looking cop behind him, "for fucks sake!" He yelled as he ran off into the crowd.

Glancing back, he didn't see the robot chasing him but when he looked forward again he barely had enough time to recognize the very annoyed officer rocketing towards him with her gauntlets glowing. Within the next few seconds Levi was not sure what happened, but he knew it hurt for when he landed on the pavement he felt like he got hit by a semi-truck. "Alright fancy pants, funs over we're going back." Vi said as she grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder. "Uuugggghh what the hell was that?" Levi groaned his vision blurry. "Oh, you're still conscious? That's new, as for what I did, I basically slam dunked you."

 **"Did someone say dunk?!"**

 **OH FUCK OFF DARIUS! THIS IS NOT YOUR SCENE**

 **"But...I heard dunking, are you denying me Dunks?!"**

 **W-w-w-wait Darius put the basketball hoop down, I'll let you dunk later I swear okay?! Just not now.**

 **"You better tiny."**

 **Now get out of the 4th wall!**

Caitlyn sighed as she saw the large hole in the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do I expect anything different from her?" Caitlyn walked up to the wall and looked out through her rifle scope. "I gave you one job and that was to not beat him to shit, and you can't do that as usual." As she turned to leave she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well he's still alive and I think he'll tell us the truth now so your welcome!" Vi said as she climbed up the debris. Caitlyn looked back to see a flustered Vi with an unconscious Levi over her shoulder, and she sighed. "Vi, I gave you one request, to not and I MEAN NOT beat him up. Take him to the next cell over and lay him down. We're gonna let him rest after such an eventful day." Caitlyn instructed before walking out. Vi grumbling took Levi to the next cell and laid him down, "you're a real pain in the neck. Just what the hell makes you so special that you have to get all this attention huh?" And with that she left him to sleep, after almost forgetting to lock the door.

 **Elsewhere In Piltover...**

A girl grinned as she applied her face paint before looking at her rocket launcher and mini-gun. "Don't worry guys we're gonna have LOTS of fun soon." She giggled as she started gathering up her ammo. "Time for a little excitement." She said to her guns with a insane grin across her face.

 _ **That is all I have for now people, leave feedback and thanks for taking time to read it. I don't have a set schedule yet but I plan AT LEAST once a month hopefully. Being in school takes its toll on writing. Anyways hope you all have a wondrous time and until next time ON DRAGON BALL Z- wait no wrong outro... ON THE FOREIGN SNIPER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back readers, I got a bit of advice and I thank those that pm'd me and those who gave me ideas. Unfortunately for whom ever was that guest, I am not making a harem but it was a funny idea, although I have a set character in mind for my Soldier Boy. Anyways I'm glad to see this wasn't shot down off the bat. Anyways logistics time. I do not have a set schedule, I am a senior in highschool so for all of you out there that has been through or are currently in their senior year, you know it isn't a cake walk. I will update as I am able to complete chapters and I hope to try and get it bimonthly AT MINIMUM. I apologize in advance if I am unable to do that. Anyways as usual I own nothing except my OC Levi. If I did own league I'd nerf assassins into the ground for all of you mage mains like myself. Enjoy :D**_

Caitlyn sighed. It had been a day since the Sargent arrived, and the amount of paperwork her bosses were giving her for having an "Inter-dimensional alien" locked up was starting to get on her nerves. She almost welcomed the sound of the alarms going off, meaning someone was causing enough trouble to warrant the whole police force was to come after them. Grabbing her rifle she ran up to her partner who was with Levi at that time questioning him more...

"I told you Vi! I do not know what Noxus or Demacia, or Mount Targon, or any of them!" Levi said exasperated. This was about the upteenth time she had asked her which faction he would back if he was released. "All I want is to . I don't want to be caught up in politics and war more than I need to be." Leaning back in the chair he looked at the ceiling, wondering when he was going to be allowed to at least walk about. That was at least, the last thought he had before alarms started blaring and Vi bolted up-right.

Vi groaned as she started to walk out, "I'm not finished with you yet! Stay here and don't cause trouble." She said as she walked out of the room to see her partner running towards it. "So, who is the problem this time?" She asked pounding her to metal gauntlets together in anticipation. It had been a slow month, minus the alien arrival, and Vi's hands were itching to hit something.

Caitlyn sighed, "I don't know anything other than it's at the town hall. I came here to find you first." Which was mostly true, she just had stopped off before hand to get her sniper rifle. Turning and running to the briefing room with Vi on her tail she walked in...to a giant hole?! "Vi...Where is the Briefing room?" Caitlyn asked dumbfounded.

"I...Couldn't tell you Caity...Welp lets get going!" Vi replied as she jumped onto the rubble and started to slide down like she was snow boarding.

"Vi! Wait up!" Caitlyn yelled after her climbing down after her reckless partner.

 _ **Meanwhile with Levi...**_

Sighing, Levi sat against the wall of his cell idly tossing pebbles at the other wall. "Ugh I hate it in here!" He yelled as he threw a particularly large rock at the door, and as it hit the door came open slightly. Pausing he walked over and looked at the crack, and then slowly pushed it open grinning.

*Cue Pirates of The Caribbean OST*

Running down to the armory he grabbed his rifle, ammo, grenades, and backpack. Putting all of them where they were supposed to go and slinging his M1903 spring-field rifle on his back he ran towards where he saw Caitlyn and Vi go before he lost sight of them, and found the large hole in the building. "How the hell did I not...or any of them for a fact... Feel this?!" he asked to the empty space, and with that he started to climb down. Once reaching the bottom he started to run towards the highest point he could see, before he heard a loud explosion.

*End OST*

"Alright, that answers the question of where they are." He said as he turned and started running towards the explosion.

 ** _At City Hall 30 min later..._**

Caitlyn groaned as more robots came from the city hall. "Since when did Viktor make all of these? And what does he even gain from all of this?!" Caitlyn yelled as she blasted a few more robots heads off. Turning to look for her partner she sighed, seeing as she was rocket fist flying through hoards of robots sending parts of them flying, clapping her fists together she sent a shock wave blowing more bots away. "I guess I should take this more serious..." She said as she crouched and started rapid firing her rifle.

Levi could not believe what he was watching through his scope. Caitlyn, Vi, and some other officers fighting a huge army of robots, all protecting one main building. Levi had found himself a nice vantage point on an adjacent building a few stories up and about 500m away. "Okay Levi," He said as he propped his rifle on the balcony. "Take your time...breath...aim..." He slowly took a breath in and out, and adjusted his scope before he saw a robot raise a grenade launcher at some of the cops. He waited till he saw the magazine for the launcher to rotate around before firing. Levi watched in satisfaction as a fireball erupted around the robot and some other nearby ones, only for him to remember, they were metal so fire doesn't hurt them. "Well Shit!" He yelled as he took aim and quickly shot another round, hitting the bot in the head dropping it instantly. "Alright," He said, "Rapid fire it is." With that,he started firing quickly but accurately on the droids.

Caitlyn ducked as a sniper bullet wizzed past her and hit a droid running up on her. "Whoa! Watch it sniper!" She yelled as she bolted for cover. Looking around she didn't hear the shot before the bullet hit so it had to be really far away, well according to her thought process. She forgot to factor in a certain rifle that wasn't from her time, which meant she couldn't predict where it was. Not like it mattered though as Levi kept firing over and over into the crowd of awhile he realize that they were mostly pushed back.

Levi stood up grinning before calmly walking to the next spot, the fire fight still below. "Rule Number one, Don't rush to anywhere or to do anything. Speed causes mistakes." He said as he continued walking until he got to the balcony with an angle looking inside the main hall."Rule Number two, keep calm and breath slowly." He set up his rifle in a window and crouched taking long slow breaths, his heart beating in his ears. Upon looking inside Levi saw that there was a man with three arms...wait 3 arms?! Levi did a double take and sure enough, there was a man with a mechanical third arm. "Oooookay then, he must be the guy in charge." He said as he shifted so the butt of the stock was comfortably in his shoulder. Scanning the rest of the room he saw some heavier looking droids standing guard to him. "Jeez, that is some serious hardware, alright say night night buddy." He said as he began to squeeze the trigger, only for footsteps behind him made him swing his rifle around and drop to a sitting position against the wall with his gun raised. Behind him was a tall man with a large hammer looking device with electricity on it. "Alright bud, you have explaining to do."

* * *

Jayce groaned as he started towards the conflict from his air speeder. "Why does it have to be on a weekend Viktor?!" He complained as he drove, taking a shortcut he was about to enter the main plaza when a gunshot rang out from behind him. "What the?" He said turning his head, and barely catching the glimpse of a scope on a tower. Glaring he turned his vehicle around and flew it under the tower, and as he did so he heard a few more shots ringing out. Hearing Caitlyn yell about a sniper Jayce decided to do what any good Samaritan would do, he decided to go and eliminate the threat. Getting out his hammer he jogged his way up the stairs. _Bang!_ He heard it again, one more floor above him. Upon reaching the door to that floor he found it open, he listened and heard a mans voice say, "Rule Number one, Don't rush to anywhere or to do anything. Speed causes mistakes." Jayce was surprised. " _What the hell is this guy talking about?"_ He thought as he prepped his hammer but decided to wait for the perfect moment, the Hero Moment as he called it. He heard the man list off. "Rule Number two, keep calm and breath slowly." Jayce sighed softly, " _Okay, lets see whats going on now."_ He thought as he turned the corner, his Mercury Hammer in his hands. What he saw surprised him, a man in odd clothing crouched with some sort of rifle he had never seen looking towards the main plaza. He saw the man shake his head and look through his scope before saying, ""Oooookay then, he must be the guy in charge." Jayce growled and started to walk towards him, and the man whirled around and sat against the wall as a brace as he raised his rifle to Jayce. "Alright bud, you have explaining to do." Jayce said as he raised his hammer.

* * *

Rolling out of the way Levi barely dodged the hammer swing down at him. " _Okay then! That was close, but who the fuck is this guy?!"_ Levi thought as he raised his rifle to shoot, only for the hammer to become level with him and the top of it open. "Fully Charged!" Yelled the man as some sort of orb was shot out of the top of it and sent Levi flying into a wall from the impact. "argh!" Levi yelled as he hit the wall and slumped down, his whole body numb. "What the fuck was that?" He said out loud as he looked up at the man.

"That, was my Mercury Cannon." The mysterious man said to him as the weapon was aimed at him again. "Now talk, who were you shooting at and who are you?" The man stepped forward the barrel glowing as he did so.

Levi thought quickly, " _This man has tech way past mine and I don't know everything it can do...I best just go along with it._ " tossing his rifle a few feet away he sat back against the wall. "My name is Levi Folium, you're police had me locked up because I appeared out of no where. I don't know where I am but I know that those robots down there aren't here to help so I was shooting at them watching Caitlyn and Vi's back...Even though they locked me up" he explained grumbling at the end.

The man seemed to ponder this before setting the weapon on the bottom of its handle, it swapping to hammer for as he did so. "Alright kid, say I believe you. Why shouldn't I go lock you back up now and make sure you don't cause any more trouble?" The man replied with a hint of menace.

Levi groaned, "Because if you do, you'll lose a really powerful asset and then your own strength won't be down there helping everyone. Which I'd like to add, they did not look to good last time I saw them. I had a shot of the guy in charge before you showed up."

The man looked down at Levi and seemed to think before sighing as he pulled out a radio. "Caitlyn, this is Jayce." He said into the device, only to have a very angry woman shout back, "Jayce! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE NEED BAC-" Jayce pushed the button cutting her off, "I'm up on the Peacok Sweets Hotel, there is a man named Levi up here that was providing sniper support and I was delayed by him." He said letting go of the button. Looking up at Levi he said, "Alright you're fine but put this on." He said as he tossed him a bracelet.

Sighing Levi put it on his wrist and it clicked before a light turned on. "Alright then, now we best get back to work." He replied as he got up and grabbed his rifle and set back up. "...Um what the fuck is that?!" He yelled as he looked down at the Plaza in front of city hall.

 **AANNNNNDDD CLIFF HANGER. Anyways thats all for today, I'm planning on starting a second story that will go parallel to this one in a way. I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one but I wanted to leave the big battle for a whole chapter...As always feel free to tell me how much I suck at writing or how you want me to introduce a character. Until next time everyone o7**


End file.
